Two Choices, One Gone
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: "Him and I were the two choices. When you choose him, I got rid of the only other choice." He anwsered simply.
1. Chapter 1

He lowered the gleaming silver revovler slowly as the man before him fell into the ivory white snow. Red, sticky droplets stuck to his hands and the silver metal. "Kaito!" A girl cried and droppped to the ground next to the now dead blue-haired man. Her two twin teal pigtails curled around the two as she held the man close to her chest. Cold tears whipped away into the cool wind, ghostly wails flowing along freely. The boy holding the gun shifted his blue-eyed gaze to the girl. Her heaving sobs seemed so stupid to him. She shouldn't be crying over that pitiful excuse for a man.

"Why?" The girl asked through sobs. He didn't respond. He couldn't even feel the gun in his hand anymore. It was almost like the murder was commited long before.

But it was still his fault.

"Him and I were the two choices. When you choose him, I got rid of the only other choice." He answered simply. The words would seem so poisonious out of another's mouth, but they came out so soft and caring. As if he hadn't spilt the blood on his hands.

"Why not Rin?" The girl had stopped sobbing and was looking at him with large, puffy, sea-foam green eyes. She didn't get what was wrong with him. He was never like this. She didn't want to hurt him when she coose Kaito over him. But she still ended up as the real murderer.

"She's not you."

He was right. Rin wasn't her. Rin, blond-haired and blue-eyed, stubborn and somewhat crazy was no where near her. She ,with aquamarine hair with matching eyes, was caring and _beautiful _in her own way. A way that drove him crazy.

"Why Kaito?" She questioned, hugging said man closer to her. He had become her everything and she his. Why couldn't it be left as that? A happy couple while he simply went off and got someone new. But he refused. Refused with calm anger and a gun.

"You're mine and only mine. I'm not one to share. It seemed unfair to you. He was the other choice and you only need one." His facade remained emotionless as her anger rose. Unfair? So it's not unfair when her fiance dies? It's fair if she has to suffer? What's wrong with him?!

"Unfair? What the hell are you talking about?!" She clutched Kaito tighter, her nails sinking into his skin. Len's facade remained blank, only a small glint of smypathy running across his eyes. Miku gritted her teeth and felt the need to strike Len, but she didn't want to let go of Kaito yet. Not until she was dead too.

".."

"Len, tell me! What do you think you're doing that's even remotely fair?! You killed," Her voice broke, silver tears pouring out, her embrace tightening each passing moment. "K-Kaito."

"..." His response only consisted of silence.

"You killed him. Can't you atleast say sorry? Admit that what you did was wrong and foolish?" Miku asked quietly. Len couldn't help but to let out an airy chuckle. To him, it seemed humorous in a way. He had promised himself never to get into anything like Romeo and Juilet or any twisted love story. But he broke it. For her. And he couldn't help but just to laugh. Laugh at his no-longer folish mistake. Laugh at his sobbing beloved before him. Laugh at Death itself.

"No. What I did was not foolish," He walked closer to her and leaned down. "It would have been foolish if I let you go. I won't make that mistake."

The words made her grip loosen on Kaito's body. Somthing about his words seemed so comforting in a way. He may have been a killer, but he was comforting her. "You're a monster." She spat lowly at him. He frowned slightly before replacing it with a smile.

"Let me help you." He pulled Kaito's body from her slackened grip and smiled innocently. "I'll help you forget everything." She stayed still, frozen with bittersweet thoughts. Thoughts of what it could be like if she forgot and forgave.

* * *

**_I don't own Vocaloid, just this small plot of a oneshot. This was way too short. So just read and review. Flames are welcome if creative critism._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to thank solitaryloner (Guest) for suggesting to continue this little story. I realized, once you said that, that I have many plot bunnies hopin' around, but I could never stretch them out individually. It turns out some of 'em, when combined, can create a very long, and I suppose, good story. And I'd like to thank SoulMakaHime and a nula fangirl (Guest) because I just love nice reviewers and the reviews themselves. ^ω^ Well anyways, here's the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! Sadly, my awesomeness cannot create such a creative thing... :'( _**

* * *

Miku's mom had always told her if you forgive everyone who ever hurt you and become friends with everyone, you'd get everything you have ever been striped of back. That if you love everyone and everything, all that you've ever wished for would come true. Miku, still young and naive, would always nod and smile back, truly believing every word her mom said. However, now that she had more experience in her life than her mother truly had, she knew what her mom had said was a lie. A lie sugar-coated in syrup-flavored fairy tales and melted marshmallow happy endings that would never really happen in real life. She knew.

Once you've lost something, mo matter what you do, you will _never_ have it back.

It was so obvious before the events that had befallen her, but she paid no attention. Maybe if she did pay attention, she could have have prevented the blood spilled. Possibly, she could have chosen the right choice. But that was too late. Now she just had to sit and wait, wait for Len to come back, hands empty of her dead lover. She was limp, curled into a ball, hands clutching on to the one thing she had took from Kaito's body: his deep blue scarf. It was balled up, her face stuck in it, to try to take in his scent once more. It was gone though; it smelled of death instead.

But it was the only thing she had left of him. She held on tighter as the harsh, cold wind blasted through the air. It was cold, chilling to the bone. Why she had gone out in a dress was painful to remember. Their dance lessons, they were coming home from their dance lessons when Len decided to he decided to end Kaito's life. The worst part of it was the fact he wasn't even going to get a proper burial. Miku knew Len, all the experience he had with crimes, and she knew he would never bury him. He'd probably throw him into a river, like he was nothing.

"Damn Len." Miku mumbled, stuffing her face deeper into Kaito's scarf. Damn Len for ruining her, damn him for ruining Kaito, damn him for thinking spilling blood will solve problems. Damn her for choosing Kaito. _'Shut up.' _She didn't like thinking of choosing Len.

Her thoughts of him should be erased; he wasn't worth such trouble.

But the thoughts were now stuck in her head. What would happen if she did choose Len? Would Kaito still be alive; would he be like Len and try to get revenge, would he care? Miku buried her head completely into his scarf, knowing the questions would surely be answered just the way she _wouldn't _want then to be answered. A sudden _crunch _directed her attention behind her. Len was leaned against a snow-covered tree, a smile plastered on his face despite the faint blood stains on his cheeks.

"Done~!" He said in such a cheerful voice, she wanted to puke. He's changed, all because of her. It was sickening. Her face hardened, and she crossed her arms across her chest, keeping the ocean blue scarf clutched in her hands. His smile faded a little and gave her a patronizing look.

"You think you love him, don't you?" His voice was suddenly hostile, his face suddenly almost as cold as the snow. She wanted to crumble underneath his gaze; it was so unearthly on him.

"I don't think, I _know,_" She snapped back, with her best straight face. He narrowed his eyes at her. Again, a strong urge to fall and give up washed over her as his dark cobalt eyes scanned her, but she kept straight and still, trying not to squeak when his eyes met hers.

"No, you think," He said firmly, a growling echo in his voice. "Any moron who thinks he was even worth the trouble of such a thing shouldn't be living either." Her eyes widen, his words beginning to be instilled into her mind. "But I made an exception for you. You deserved it."

She gulped. He had made an exception for her; he had thought about killing her.

"Besides," Len averted his eyes to the ground and stood straight. "If you'd really loved him, you would've taken the bullet for him." A ghost of a smile crept onto his face, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "You just stood there, not trying to stop me from pulling the trigger or taking the bullet. You didn't help him."

The words stung Miku as she realized they were true. She didn't help Kaito. She just stood still, like a passive waste. And now, she was blaming Len for killing him, for her choice of not protecting him.

"But it's no matter now." Len's voice grew cheerful again, and his smile widened. "He's dead and we have to leave. Unless, of course, you want to join him."

Miku's eyes found the floor, her face softening. She didn't deserve to join Kaito if she couldn't protect him. She didn't deserve to die, and yet she didn't deserve to have to run away because of a murder she just about committed. But she had to run. Run away from him. Three quiet words passed through her lips:

"No, I'll go."

* * *

"Kaiko! Kaiko!" A shrill, yet somehow low voice sounded through the quiet, blue-haired girl's house as a green-haired boy with matching eyes burst through the door. The girl's bored, navy-blue eyes drifted up to see the green boy panting, beads of sweat running down his face. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, folding the page of her book and set it down. But the boy continued to pant and gasp for air for he had ran nearly 2 miles to get to the girl's house. Once his breathing calmed down, the girl raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but the boy beat her.

"M-Miku didn't come home last night!" The boy panicked, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shaking her. "She didn't come home!" The girl shoved the boy away from her, rolling her eyes before calmly saying:

"Neither did Kaito, but that doesn't mean anything, Mikuo." The boy called Mikuo shook his head.

"Yes, it does, Kaiko! She never comes home late without calling me!" Mikuo cried out, flailing his arms. Kaiko rolled her eyes once more and picked up her book.

"You're over-reacting." She mumbled, flipping to her page. But she had barely read a word when the book was thrown out of her hands and two strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Mikuo was crouched to eye-level with her, his green eyes boring into hers.

"No, I'm not. Something bad has happened. Really _bad._"

* * *

Indeed, it was bad. For as Kaito's dead body sank into a deep, murky river, crimson tinting the water, sin was going to find the two who created such a sadistic masterpiece. Sin was going to find and force them to repent, and surrender themselves to a painful death, and become Satan's own servants. That was the deal between him and Satan, anyways.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the last short chappie I post, m'kay? After this, the lowest I'll write is 2,500 words, got it? I promise. Now go along now, and review before Miku beats you with a leek! :3 _**


End file.
